Long Min
Long Min (龍 旼, Ron Min; "Mín Lóng") was the second-ranked Guardian of Hayami Katsumasa, but appears to have some sort of connection to a mysterious figure from Tokita Ohma's past. Appearance Long Min was a youthful-looking Chinese man with straight shoulder-length black hair, a single strand of hair always loose, and a subtly arrogant and condescending expression on his face. Like the other Guardians, Long wore a completely white suit with a white tie and shirt. He had a centipede-like tattoo on his left collarbone. Personality Long possessed an air of composed arrogance about him, never losing his cool in any situation and taking things at his own pace. Plot He and Kito Gunji were introduced as Hayami Katsumasa's highest ranked Guardians, mirroring those of Katahara Metsudo. Having seemingly gone missing for a while, Gunji told Long it was time for them to get ready to move. Later, after Julius Reinhold was knocked out of the tournament by Wakatsuki Takeshi, Gunji suggested that they cut their losses and abandon Hayami as things weren't looking good for them. However Long confidently told Gunji to stay put as everything would fall into place. Soon, after the second round had ended, Long Min and the other Guardians began their "revolution". Long and his group encountered Gaolang Wongsawat, Kaneda Suekichi, Adam Dudley and Imai Cosmo in a corridor of the Kengan Dome, noting they had bad luck running into him. At that, he began skilfully and dangerously fending them off with his dao, swinging it in wide arcs. Despite never really being in any real danger, Long suddenly left after being receiving an unknown order. Later, he killed a few more Bodyguards as he escaped and informed his mysterious associate about being unable to retrieve Tokita Ohma and take control of the Kengan Association. Before he could escape Ganryu Island, he was killed by a unknown individual from the "Worm". Power & Abilities As the number-two man of the Guardians, Long Min had consistently defended his position in the Guardians' rankings, overcoming all but Kito Gunji. He was very proficient in the use of a liuyedao, and used the tassel on its hilt to swing it in wide arcs.Chapter 175 Long Min claimed that his sword skill is "impenetrable". While fighting against Gaolang, Kaneda, Adam and Cosmo in the corridor of Kengan Dome, he exhibited swinging motions with the dao in a sphere-like range that not even Gaolang or Adam could get past.Chapter 177 Despite being number two, Long Min was noted to be leagues more dangerous than Kito GunjiChapter 181 with his true power probably being even greater than Gunji's. Technique(s) *'Possessing Spirit':Chapter 179 This is a technique which Long Min used to increase his damage output. While in this form, his skin turned red, his hair seemed to float in the air and his heartbeat grew loud enough to be heard from a distance. While this technique can be used as a trump card or last resort, Long Min seemed to use it more liberally to overwhelm his opponents. Notes & Trivia *Like his fellow Guardian Ranjo, Long Min appeared to be a member of the organisation(?) called the "Worm"; this was signified by the centipede-like tattoo on his left collarbone. *While in Japan, Long got into eating tenshinhan. *Possessing Spirit has serious physical drawbacks that present themselves with common usage of the technique. Whether or not these symptoms manifested in Long Min is currently unknown. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Guardian Category:Worm Category:Deceased